As Life Goes On
by Nari Aizawa
Summary: Yaoi...Marth's past comes back to haunt him when he and Roy are sent to the future to fight an enemy...
1. The Beginning of Fate

Notes: Hey. Nari here…Nao isn't home so I'm going to write this whole story…until she comes back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marth, Roy or any other things I mention in this story that belong to other people.

Warnings: This is a YAOI story. So don't flame me saying that you weren't warned.

Two young men ran through the forest, flames of blue chasing after them. The blue haired man ran swiftly along side the red headed teen. Their swords remained unsheathed at their sides. They ran for what seemed like hours until they reached a clearing. They stopped and turned to face the enemy, swords drawn. They gasped in finding no one behind them anymore.

"Marth…where is he? I can't sense him anymore." The crimson haired boy spoke suddenly. The blue haired warrior glanced around, trying to find the aura.

"I can't find him Roy. He's gone." Marth sighed but kept himself on guard.

"Damn." Roy growled. "Now what? He could have gone back to Altea for all we know."

"I guess we'll go back and find out." Marth's voice was cold and distant. _/I'll protect you Marth./_

"Is something wrong? You seem…distracted." Roy looked to him with concern filling his cerulean eyes. Marth waved a hand to dismiss that thought.

"It's nothing Roy. Just old memories. You don't need to worry. But I thank you for your concern." Roy smiled and draped an arm around Marth's shoulders.

"That's what I'm here for. Now let's hurry back before Junzo causes anymore trouble." Marth smiled for the first time since the night beforehand.

"You're right." They started to walked but were frozen in place.

"Hey Junzo, what should I do with them?" A gray winged figure approached them.

"Nothing Mihori. Leave them to me." A large black creature walked to them from behind slowly. "Wait…I do need your assistance. Would you unlock some memories from our little prince?"

"Yes sir." Mihori stepped in front of the frozen Marth and placed and clawed hand upon his forehead. Both eyes were glowing a shade of light blue from the psychic intrusion.

"Stop it! Leave Marth alone! Damn you bastards!" Roy struggled against Mihori's telekinesis.

"What do you need to know master?" Mihori's probing went further until Marth fell unconscious.

"MARTH! Stop it!" Roy finally got free and threw a fist at Mihori. Mihori stumbled back and held his bruised jaw. His powers diminished and Marth fell into Roy's waiting arms.

"He is who we're looking, isn't he?" Junzo asked his minion.

"Yes master. Should I send them now?" Junzo shook his head.

"No. Give them a day to prepare. We'll come at nightfall. Farewell…" Both demons vanished into thin air. Roy listened closely to their words. He lifted Marth's unconscious form and started heading back to Altea.

Not five minutes later Marth awoke from his slumber. Roy sat on the ground in front of a large tree. He held Marth until he fully recovered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, fearing that the psychic demons telepathy could have given Marth amnesia. He sat up slowly and leaned into Roy.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Marth again put up his icy mask. Only Roy had the power to melt it and show the true Marth.

"What happened? Why are you so cold to me? Did I do something wrong?" Roy questioned him, worry apparent in his voice.

"No Roy. I'm sorry. It's just that…Mihori uncovered old memories I did not wish to see again. It's not you I'm mad at." Marth gripped to the teen with reassurance. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"What did you see?" Roy lifted his face and wiped the tear away.

"My, sister." Marth's head fell against Roy's chest.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I had a sister. She was older and stronger than me. But she was killed in front of my eyes when I was young. That was a night I never wanted to witness again." He broke into tears and cried into Roy. He placed his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Roy hugged him back with as much force. They stayed that way for awhile then Roy spoke up.

"Marth…they said they were coming back tomorrow at nightfall. Mihori sounded like he was going to send us somewhere. We should go home." Marth looked up at Roy with a tearstained expression.

"Yes. We should go." Roy placed a hand on Marth cheek, he leaned down and kissed him lightly. Marth kissed back but then pulled away. He stood up and then gave Roy a hand. They resumed walking towards Marth's kingdom. The walk was generally silent but it gave both a calm serenity.

About an hour later they were safe in the castle eating dinner. They ate with the lords and higher classmen of the kingdom. After recalling their tale with Marth's most trusted advisor they retired to their room for much needed sleep. Marth followed Roy to their bed but spoke suddenly,

"Roy…" Marth stopped and looked to him. Roy turned asked gazed at him confusedly. "I haven't had a chance yet, but I wanted to thank you for dealing with the demons earlier." Roy looked at him with a small smile.

"I really don't think you should thank me. I could have killed them but they got away while I was tending to you. So your thanks is quite useless." Roy said quietly. Marth stood in front of him and took his hands in his.

"That's not true. You protected me Roy. You kept me safe when I was unconscious. That means a lot to me." Marth ran his thumbs over the palms of Roy's hands. A light blush fell over Roy's child-like features.

"Whatever may happen tomorrow, I'll be at your side." Roy placed his arms around Marth's neck and kissed him passionately. Marth kissed back with just as much passion. Marth slipped his tongue into Roy's mouth and slid it over his. Roy followed Marth's example and they fell onto the bed, waiting in each others arms for tomorrows events to come.

Nari: Hehe. Guess what they did…anyway, what will happen to them? Review and you'll find out. Byes!


	2. Moving Ahead

Notes: Hiya. Nao doesn't feel like writing so I'll take over for this story. Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with the holidays and all that junk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marth, Roy or any other things I mention in this story that belong to other people.

Warnings: This is a YAOI story. So don't flame me saying that you weren't warned.

Marth lay in his chambers with Roy asleep on his now bare chest. He stared at the ceiling, pondering what the demons were talking about yesterday. 'I don't understand. What do they need to know about my sister?' Marth was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Roy was waking up. Roy moved his head across Marth's chest which brought him out of his daze.

"Good morning." Roy said tiredly. Marth smiled slightly and pet Roy's hair.

"Good morning Roy. Did you sleep well?" Roy looked up with a curious smile on his face.

"How can you ask that? Of course I did. After what you put me through, ha." Roy sat up and stretched. Marth followed his example and sat up as well.

"I guess you're right. What could I have been thinking?" Roy hits Marth on the head lightly and stands. He pulls on his pants and shirt and tries to get Marth to follow.

"I'm hungry. Come on Marth!" Marth shakes his head and stands.

"You're crazy Roy." Roy blushed as Marth pulled on his pants as well. He picked up Marth's shirt and threw it at him. "Thanks."

"Let's go!" Roy drug Marth from his room while Marth struggled to pull his shirt on.

Afternoon soon followed, seeing as they got up around 12, and Marth sat on his throne working the day away, while Roy was training his army for defense against enemies. By the early evening, Roy was bored stiff. He knew that the demons would arrive soon and was anxious to help Marth in every way he could. But since Marth was working twice as much the day, he couldn't even see him. He was about to go into the gardens and wait when he felt arms encircle his waist.

"Where are you going?" Marth's soft voice flowed into his ear. Roy placed his arms over Marth's and leaned back.

"I was going to the gardens and wait for you." Marth turned him around slowly. He placed his hands on Roy's shoulders and stared into his eyes deeply. "Marth?"

"I don't want you to get involved with this problem I'm in Roy. I can't risk you like that." Roy stared at his lover in shock.

"What are you saying Marth? I can't let you go alone. It's my choice to make. I want to help you!" Marth stared at him with fierceness in his eyes.

"I'd die before the can come near you Roy! I won't let you get hurt on my account!" Roy glared at Marth, fire in his sapphire eyes.

"What if they take you away from me? What if they kill you? What then Marth?! What would happen then?!" Roy was screaming and on the verge of tears. His face and eyes were red and filled with anger and sorrow. Marth was speechless. He didn't know what to say to his love. Roy was so angry and sad that Marth said nothing that he ran to Marth's room, silently hoping that Marth would follow.

Marth walked to his room. He glanced around the room until he saw Roy standing on the balcony of his room. He approached him slowly.

"Roy?" Marth was afraid that Roy was still angry with him and didn't want to talk.

"I'm sorry I yelled like that. But I am sad that you don't want me to help you." Roy said, not turning around to glace at Marth. Marth stood beside him and gazed over the kingdom. Roy stood still for a moment and then turned to lean on the rail.

"I'm sorry too. I'm happy you are so dedicated to helping me." They looked at each other. "If you promise to be extra careful then I'll let you be by my side."

"I promise." They smiled at each other.

"Now that was touching. Can we see it again?" Mihori said from the far side of the room. Being on guard the whole day, Marth and Roy both drew their swords and stood in defense positions. Junzo stood before them with his hand extended.

"I hope you have an enjoyable time…" A dark light shot from his hand and engulfed the teens. "Because you won't be coming back."

Marth awoke wet and cold. He opened his eyes and found Roy lying in front of him, unconscious. He sat up and crawled over to him. He shook Roy's shoulder to stir him.

"Roy…Roy. Wake up." Roy groaned and opened his eyes to see a very concerned Marth above him. Marth smiled in relief and helped Roy up.

"Where are we?" Roy stood up next to Marth to get away from the snow. He wrapped his cape around himself and held his sword close to him. Marth looked at his surroundings and everything was…different. They stood in front of a large building made of brick and windows.

"I'm not sure." A strange sound was heard and both boys turned to see what it was. A car drove at them beeping it's horn wildly.

"Ahh!!!" Marth grabbed Roy's hand and pulled out of the way. They drew their swords and were ready to charge when it dove away.

"What's going on?"

Nari: DONE!!! What will happen to Marth and Roy in our world? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
